


Like Starlight

by Angel_Bee_blue



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Mono has a slight crush on Six, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, Short & Sweet, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: What if Six didn’t let Mono go?A fix it fic Bc I desperately need to see these two co-dependent bbys be happy 🥺
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 280





	Like Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> My first dive into little nightmares as a fic writer! I wanna develop these two and feel a personality so the thoughts and dialogue is really sparse, sorry. Also it’s hella short

A swing of the ax and the beast’s music box was no more. The yellow clad monster shrunk and grew smaller into the petit figure he knew and appreciated,  
Six staggered to her feet, Mono called to her softly and held out his hand. She hesitated before taking it, Mono squeezed it gently and smiled at her.  
She glanced at him from under her thick hair and tensed as the bulbous surface of the room started to grow, clamping her grip on his hand.  
Mono focused on holding her hand as he ran, she was fast, but he wouldn’t let her go, not after he lost her already.  
The ground crumbled behind them and Six glanced at him as a large ravine came up ahead, Mono nodded and she let go of him to run full force and leap to the other side, pausing before turning to steady herself to catch his hand.  
Mono ran and jumped full force, grabbing her hand and letting out a frightened laugh. She went silent, her hand loosening its grip  
“Six?”  
He called, freezing up and staring down at the ravine while fear coursed through his veins, he held her hand right, her dark eyes snapping into focus as she pulled him up and went still.  
Mono glanced back and pulled her along, jumping through the tv with his powers and pulling her through as the flesh drew impossibly close.

They were safe.  
“You saved me…”  
He mumbled, sitting up from being spat out of the tv. He turned to Six and hugged her into his stocky build,  
“Thank you.”  
She tensed up and wrapped her arms around him, not daring to let go and choking out a sob.  
“I’m sorry…”  
She whimpered, it was such a rarity to hear her speak, Mono felt blessed. A worrying grumble was heard from Six’s belly.  
“Let’s find something to eat… okay?”  
Mono stood and held out his hand for Six. She took it and he helped her up, she squeezed his hand and smiled,  
It was like starlight.


End file.
